


Every minute that I spend I swear I feel alone

by h_28731



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_28731/pseuds/h_28731
Summary: Someone is about to visit the castle, Alfonse doesn't care much because he hopes for Zacharias to return and he thinks it's not possible to be him. Alfonse is a sad boi. Give him love.





	Every minute that I spend I swear I feel alone

It must have been years that went by since Zacharias left, Alfonse thought. Even if it hadn't been it felt like it.   
Loneliness was a well known thing for Alfonse with which not even Kiran could help.   
Alfonse wasn't alone, by any means, there were heroes all over the castle grounds and some had become friends with his sister and even him. It wasn't peoples presence he lacked, except maybe one. Zacharias.   
Alfonse thought about him a lot even if he didn't want to. Occasionally he cried which he'd deny if he was asked.   
Alfonse had a daily routine now, if there weren't foes invading. Waiking up, washing himself, eating, reading and writing -sometimes letters he burnt later- after that training, eating, going to bed and reading until he fell asleep or grew tired of words. He then hugged his blanket and drifted off into dreams or nightmares, depending what had happened.   
When he woke up he was alone. Of course. Why would there be anyone? Why would he even think there could be someone? How foolish.   
He got ready and as he walked to the library Sharena crossed his way. It seemed as if she had looked for him all over.   
"Oh, Alfonse! There you are!"  
She was smiling as always. Tho there was something else...  
"Sharena? Is there anything you need me for?"  
He couldn't think of anything she could need him for at the moment.   
But as if she didn't have to think a second she answered.   
"Of course! We are awaiting a guest and Anna wanted you to help me prepare everything."   
Who could it be? Something important? Why else would there be a guest?   
Sharena dragged him along before he could think of more questions to never ask her.   
In the evening everything was done. A room prepared, food being cooked at the very moment, flowers replaced with fresh ones, cleaned. Maybe not in this order but Sharena was sure they got everything done.   
Now they had to wait. Wait for a guest only Alfonse didn't seem to know anything of. Or did Kiran even know? It didn't matter.   
"And who is this guest supposed to be?"   
Sharena furrowed her brows as if she was thinking hard about the possible guest.   
"Well... How do I put it... It's someone who has informations on what our foe is planning. Kiran had wanted to talk to them for a while now."   
It made sense. Did it? Who knows.   
The time just didn't want to run by faster.   
It was late and if this guest wasn't here soon the preperations would have been for nothing because the food would be cold.   
The front gate opened and soon after the big wooden door to the castle opened as well.   
Alfonse couldn't believe what or better who he saw.   
A man dressed in black and golden armor, his skin and hair ... Zacharias.   
It couldn't be.   
Alfonse didn't want to cry but as Zacharias moved closer he couldn't hold it in anymore and Alfonse too began to close the distance, tears in his eyes that started to roll down his face.   
Zacharias' smiled softly and pulled Alfonse into a hug when he was close enough.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you."   
Alfonse couldn't answer and his sobs got louder as he held tighter onto Zacharias as if to make sure he'd stay.   
This time he'd stay. He wouldn't leave Alfonse alone again.   
It took a bit for Alfonse to calm down and stop crying. Zacharias had apologized quietly a few more times. He held Alfonse as close as he could without restraining his breathing.   
When Alfonse's tears had dried and no more would follow Zacharias kissed his forehead softly and held his hand until they sat at the big dining table. And even then he didn't let go of Alfonse. They ate and went to their bedrooms. Well. Zacharias had followed Alfonse into his where they laid in bed talking until Alfonse fell asleep. Zacharias hugged Alfonse tighter and closed his eyes as well hoping he could stay like this forever.  
When Alfonse woke up in the morning he wasn't alone. Zacharias was there, holding him.   
He could start crying again right then and there but didn't. Instead he kissed Zacharias on the cheek and laid back down, moving a bit closer.   
Alfonse hoped this wouldn't change. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just a part from 'lonely nights' by aaryan shah. Good song. Fit nicely. anyway.   
> This is bad. I'm sorry. I'm no writer. I tried.


End file.
